


mine

by onceuponaloonatic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: <3, 100 followers on twitter special, F/F, another short song fic, based off mine by bazzi, been in a saida mood lately so here you gays go, i love you all :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaloonatic/pseuds/onceuponaloonatic
Summary: a short little 100 follower special fic, cc me if you want to request one of these short little fics





	mine

“Your so fucking precious when you smile.” Sana sang, tracing Dahyun’s cheek with her finger. “I’m so fucking happy you alive.” Dahyun giggled at the praise and the tickling feeling of Sana’s finger on her cheek. 

“Feels like forever even if forever is tonight.” Dahyun sang back. 

“I just to let you know your fine.” Sana smiled, proping herself up on her hands and staring into Dahyun’s eyes. She lost herself in Dahyun’s gaze, it was so warm, so loving. Sana never wanted to break her gaze into Dahyun’s eyes. 

“We’re singing the lyrics out of order,” Dahyun muttered, looking into Sana’s eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter baby.” Sana responded, still loosing herself in Dahyun’s eyes. Sana contoured tracing Dahyun’s cheek with her hand, Dahyun wrapping her arms around Sana’s summer dress and pulling her down towards her. Sana laughed as she fell on top of Dahyun, wrapping her legs around Dahyun’s torso.

“Your a star,” Dahyun sang, referring to the sight of Sana laying on top of her accompanied by the starry backdrop behind her that was the sky.

“Dahyun,” Sana muttered, finishing her hands journey following the curve of Dahyun’s nose. 

“Sana,” Dahyun answered. 

“I love you.” Sana whispered, nearly getting drowned out by the crickets. 

“I love you too,” Dahyun answered. They stayed silent afterwards, Sana leaning down and laying the gentlest kiss on Dahyun’s lips. They both thought the other was so soft. 

“Just lay with me, waste this night away with me.” Sana whispered against Dahyun’s lips. 

“I can’t look away I just have to say,” Dahyun responded, giving Sana a long kiss. “Your mine.” Sana pulled away and looked into Dahyun’s eyes again, a gentle breeze blowing through the grassy field in the farm behind Dahyun’s grandparents house, blowing the ends of the soft handmade quilt laid so they didn’t have to lay on the grass directly. 

“We should go back inside soon,” Sana muttered, fixing her long brown hair. 

“Five more minutes Sa-chan.” Dahyun whispered. 

“Five more minutes Dahyunie,” Sana giggled, kissing Dahyun’s nose. “The moon is beautiful tonight isn’t it?”

“Your as beautiful as the moon.” Dahyun nodded. “Your like a princess.”

“Well then your a goddess.” Sana muttered, pushing Dahyun’s short purple hair off her face.. 

“Your unfair.” Dahyun stuck her tongue out. “What’s higher than a goddess? Wait I know, your an angel.”

“An angel?” Sana’s fingers found their way to the cross shaped necklace around Dahyun’s neck. 

“My angel.” Dahyun squeezed Sana’s hips. 

“Your so cheesy tonight.” Sana giggled. 

“Your cheesy every night.” Dahyun retorted. 

“Every night for the rest of our lives.” Sana kissed Dahyun’s cheek.

“You haven’t proposed to me yet,” Dahyun teased. 

“You mean you haven’t proposed to me yet.” Sana nodded. “But you already gave me a promise ring.”

“And you better not ever take that off.” Dahyun nodded. 

“Oh so the plastic ring you won for me at an arcade is actually an engagement ring and wedding band?” Sana teased, thumbing the ring on her finger.

“Well you should replace it eventually.” Dahyun blushed.

“When is eventually?” Sana asked. Dahyun nodded and pulled Sana down into a longer kiss. “You didn’t answer me.”

“It’s part of the surprise.” Dahyun smiled. 

“Well then I’m just going to assume every date after this is when you are going to propose to me including tonight.” Sana giggled. 

“But I don’t have a ring Sa-chan.” Dahyun pouted. 

“Here, I’ll make you one.” Sana sat up on Dahyun’s stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of Dahyun, though she would never say anything. Sana found the nearest daisy and turned the stem into a small ring. “Kim Dahyun will you do me the honor and propose to me?” Dahyun giggled gently taking the daisy ring. 

“Minatozaki Sana, will you marry me?” Dahyun held the daisy carefully in her hand. 

“Only if we can elope immediately.” Sana smirked. 

“Proposal taken back.” Dahyun took the ring and put it to the side, not looking into Dahyun’s eyes. 

“Dahyunie!” Sana whined, laying on top of Dahyun again and pulling both of Dahyun’s cheeks.

“Sa-chan your hurting me.” Dahyun whined. 

“You can’t take a proposal back.” Sana whined. 

“You can I just did.” Dahyun nodded. “We’re going to have a real wedding, my grandparents would disown me if we planed to elope on my grandmother’s special quilt without telling anyone.”

“Fine, we’ll have a real wedding,” Sana pouted. “Can I have my ring now?” Sana asked, looking at her hand and slipping off the cheap plastic ring. 

“No.” Dahyun pouted. “You need to save space for a real ring, not a daisy, plus you made it if anything this should be my wedding ring. My Sana-chan made it herself after all.” Dahyun whispered, reaching into her pocket.

“What are you getting?” Sana asked, snatching up the daisy ring and slipping it onto Dahyun’s free hand. 

“You’ll see.” Sana pouted and kissed Dahyun’s ring finger. 

“Well I was going to wait for our anniversary but since you took your promise ring off I guess I have to do this now or the promise will be broken.” Dahyun informed handing Sana a black box. “Open it.” Sana giggled. She had seen the purchase on Dahyun’s credit card history, she knew Dahyun was teasing her earlier. Sana had just been trying to provoke Dahyun into proposing for the past week and now that it was actually happening she felt giddy. “Wait don’t open it!” Dahyun protested, quickly digging her phone out of her jean pocket and turning the speaker all the way up. She played the song her and Sana were singing earlier, and Sana laughed. They had never agreed on a relationship song, but it seemed fitting seeing as it was stuck in Sana’s head and she was singing it earlier. “Feels like forever even if forever’s tonight.” Dahyun sang along. “Open the box Sa-chan.”

“Dahyun.” Sana had seen the pricey tag on the ring but she never expected it to be that beautiful. It was simple, Sana liked simple. “It’s perfect.”

“Minatozaki Sana, will you marry me?” Dahyun whispered, surprised she got it out without stuttering. 

“Of course, Kim Dahyun.” Sana leaned down and kissed Dahyun’s lips. Once she pulled away Sana got the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. “I have a ring for you too but it’s in my suitcase.”

“You aren’t going to ask?” Dahyun laughed. 

 

“You asked first!” Sana nodded, tears rushing to her eyes at the sight of the engagement ring on her finger. 

“You don’t seem all that surprised.”

“I know the password to you credit card account love.” Sana laughed and tapped Dahyun’s nose with her ring finger. “Even the size is perfect.”

“I measured it when you were asleep.” Dahyun admitted. “Do you like it?”

“I love it Dahyun,” Sana whispered. “I’m about to cry, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Dahyun muttered. “I love you so much.”

“Your mine.” Sana sang with the song, Dahyun smiling as Sana pulled her into another long kiss. Another summer breeze blew through them, but they remained connected, their hands fitting together. Dahyun’s daisy ring and Sana’s new engagement ring touching.


End file.
